


Seeing You Again

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Short Fic Prompts [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Jack and Rhys meet up after all these years, M/M, Mirror Sex, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys meets up with Jack at their 15 year school reunion. To everyone else, the two hate each other, but Rhys and Jack know different.





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> For an ask on Tumblr.

Rhys patted the name tag on his shirt, flattening the edges that were already curling. He swore silently to himself. He’d skipped out on the last two high school reunions, so he had no idea why he’d even come. Vaughn and Yvette had coaxed him into coming. He knew they were up to something when they kept glancing at each other when they thought he wouldn’t notice.

Now that they were parked at a table, Rhys stared at them. “Okay, I’m here, spill. What’s up? Why did you want me here?”

They tried to act innocent, but crumbled the longer Rhys stared at them. “Okay, it’s just…”

“He keeps asking about you,” Yvette finished.

“Who?” Rhys asked.

“Jack…” Vaughn said sheepishly.

“Jack?” Rhys asked, trying to remember. His heart thudded against his chest. “Wait, Jack Hanson? That joker that always started fights?” Jack the guy who could always get under Rhys’ skin. He’d always clowned around in class, or skipped it to smoke or just ditch class. He remembered always having to walk by his smoking spot on his way home. Jack had always smoked there and always took delight in stopping Rhys and delaying him.

Rhys did not know where to begin. He sputtered. “He… He’s been?… Why would you guys…?” He sat back in his chair, unable to process what was happening.

“We’re sorry, he just kept asking about you…” Yvette said, sipping the punch.

“We… We got curious…” Vaughn said. Yvette hit him discreetly.

Rhys let out an exasperated breath.

“Well!” Vaughn continued, more apologetic than before. “He _kept_ asking about you. Like question after question and we don’t ever remember you two getting along!”

“Cause we didn’t!” Rhys exclaimed. His heart pounded and his stomach wove into knots.

There was a loud commotion at the front and Rhys’ eyes widened. Jack had arrived. A huge group, mainly of men greeted him. Rhys was floored, his throat drying. He’d been extremely hot in high school and age had only ripened him. He was broader, fuller and dripped with muscle. He loudly greeted all of them, laughing, joking and shaking hands. His smile was gorgeous, more beautiful than Rhys remembered. His charisma ignited the whole room.

His heart thumped wildly as he turned back around and slouched in his chair, hooking a leg over his knee and sipping the over sweet punch. He glared at his lifelong friends. “Perfect. You guys are traitors.” He glared at the two, his foot tapping in the air nervously. He had thought he’d never see Jack again and he was not prepared to deal with him again.

“He’s seen us,” Yvette mouthed subtly. She flashed a polite smile with Vaughn over Rhys’ shoulder.

“ _Traitors_ ,” Rhys whispered, stringing the word out.

“Well, well, look who finally showed up.” The voice was heaven in Rhys’ ears, melting over Rhys like it always did. He looked up at Jack, that knowing smirk pointed right at him. His heterochromic eyes dazzled a secret only for Rhys.

All too flustered, Rhys grunted. “You would like these kinds of things, _Jack_ , always starving for attention.” He was falling back to his high school ways. He’d always been snippy with Jack, his frustration turning to biting words.

He watched Jack’s smirk widen and his body relaxed. He fell into the chair loudly, stretching out and getting comfortable. “What’s not to love about these things, Rhysie? Free drinks, free food, get to hear about how cool I am? It’s great!” He rested his arm behind his head, eyes never leaving Rhys’. His eyes twinkled, knowing just how much Jack rattled him.  He’d always been able to see straight through Rhys and tonight was no different.

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Always so full of yourself.”

Jack’s brow quirked at him, silent, vulgar words quirking the man’s smirk.

Rhys glared, his cheeks heating a little more.

A woman stepped up to the stage. “Okay! We’re about to begin!”

Unable to contain himself, Rhys stood and stormed away, out of the cafeteria.

Jack eyed Yvette and Vaughn, who stared on in horror and confusion. Jack winked at them and stood. “Well, guess that settles that.” He waded into the crowd, stopping at the long table for a glass of punch before discretely slipping out into the hallway.

Rhys was in the bathroom, leaning over the sink, pissed that he’d let Jack get to him like that again. It was like he was back in high school all over again, getting all tangled by the guy. The door opened and there stood Jack, punch lazily in his hand. He leaned against the doorway, smirking at Rhys. Rhys glared at him as Jack locked the bathroom door.

He set the punch down, walking over to Rhys, his eyes wandering all over, taking him in. “You, kitten, are a _real_ good sight for sore eyes.” His voice was low, gravely, grating against whatever resolve Rhys had left. Rhys stood, eyeing the man cautiously as he drew near. “A tall drink of water and damn am I thirsty.” Jack was inches away from Rhys. He leaned onto the counter, caging Rhys, smiling wide and hungry. He voice was low. “Hello, Rhys.”

Rhys, eyes caught in the man’s gaze, smiled, his features softening, eyes no longer angry. “Hey, Jack,” he whispered. He could smell the man’s cologne, subtle and earthy.

“You put on quite a show there,” he mused.

“I was caught off guard… I wasn’t expecting-”

“Me to show up? Kitten, I’ve only been showing up to see you.” Jack poked Rhys’ chest lightly.

Rhys blinked.

Jack smoothed over Rhys’ tag, his thumb expertly sliding over the paper. “You see, I made a mistake back then. I was stupid as all hell, nuthin’ up here,” he tapped his head. “And I let you go off to whatever college you went to. I didn’t even try to get your number. Very dumb on my part.”

Rhys’ smile widened as Jack spoke. “Are you saying you _missed_ me, Jack?”

Jack leaned in, pressing his lips to Rhys. Jack kissed him slowly, tasting the man and soaking him in. Rhys was in heaven all over again, his memories flooding back. He was walking that path from school where Jack smoked. He was snapping at Jack and getting pressed against a tree as Jack flirted. Where Rhys had broke under Jack’s attention and kissed him like he’d always wanted to do.

Jack pulled away, just barely. “No, I didn’t just missed you, kitten, I haven’t been whole without you.” He pulled Rhys into a kiss and this time, Rhys kissed him back, limbs wrapping around the broad man. His arms clung to his neck, his legs hugging those wonderful hips. Rhys kissed him. He’d missed Jack too. No, more than missed him. He’d been incomplete too. He hadn’t gone to the last reunions because he’d been terrified. What if Jack had moved on with his life and Rhys was no longer relevant? He should have sucked it up years ago. He wouldn’t have missed so much time.

Jack gripped Rhys’ ass and picked him up, much to Rhys’ pleasure. “How’d you get even stronger?” he moaned into Jack.

The man laughed into their kiss, setting Rhys on the counter. Rhys pulled him close, it was as though they were back in school, stealing away from everyone for secret moments. No one had known and Rhys had loved it, his own little oasis no one could mess with. His fingers pulled at Jack’s clothes, exposing his stomach and feeling the hot, fur covered skin. He danced around Jack, feeling every muscle up and down his back. Jack wasted no time with Rhys, tugging his slacks down and over his ass. His fingers bit into Rhys’ flesh as he lips seared his neck.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten. I forgot how sweet you are.”

Giggling, Rhys pressed himself against Jack, grinding their crotches together, mewling against ardent kisses. Jack tugged Rhys’ slacks off completely, yanking them over the man’s shoes and dropping them to the floor. He undid his jeans and pressed into Rhys. Rhys let his head fall back, moaning loudly. Jack kissed his neck, hands gripping hips.

“Jack,” Rhys panted. “I… I want to see us…”

Smirking devilishly, Jack pulled away, letting Rhys hop off the counter. He turned around, resting his elbows on the linoleum top, jutting his ass out and smirking back at Jack.

“Shit, cupcake,” Jack mused. “You are so fucking hot.”

He pressed against Rhys once more, plunging in. Rhys pushed into Jack, making the man curl around him. Rhys watched in the mirror, delighted at the sight of Jack behind him. He smiled when Jack’s eyes fell on him in the reflection.

His stomach fluttered at the hungry smile and dark eyes. Jack gripped Rhys’ hair, pulling his head back as he bore into him, thrusting hard. Rhys’ lids were heavy, feeding off the image before him. He stood, leaning against Jack and caressing his lower stomach. He slowly gripped his own erection, stroking it. He leaned against Jack, his other arm wrapping around the man’s neck. They could see everything with each other and it ignited Jack.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jack breathed.

Smirking languidly, Rhys stroked with Jack, keeping in rhythm. It was wonderful, he was with Jack again and this time, he wouldn’t leave. Jack hadn’t chased him, but Rhys hadn’t stayed. He could have gotten the same education at home, where Jack had been, but he’d left and it had broken his heart. Not this time, though.

Jack’s thrusts were faster and more erratic, pushing hard into Rhys, electrifying him. Rhys’ hand followed suit, speeding up until they were cumming at the same time, Rhys’ seed spilling over while Jack’s filled him up. Jack kissed him, holding him tightly.

Once all cleaned and dressed, they resumed kissing and holding each other. Rhys did not want to leave this moment. He was wrapped in Jack’s arms and showered in kisses.

“Mmm,” he sighed. “This is something I want to get used to.”

“Good,” Jack said. “Then, I’m making us official.”

Rhys looked at him, brows raised. “Are you sure?” Jack had wanted them a secret and Rhys had agreed. Jack loved the secret conquest and possession he had had that no other person knew about. Rhys had had all of Jack’s attention without the fear of the harshness of his classmates. Rhys had gotten used to their secrecy.

“Yes.” Jack kissed his neck. “Which means no more arguing and hating me in public, kitten. I enjoy the sparring, it always rials me up, but we’re not in high school any more.”

“No, we’re not,” Rhys mused. “Okay, Jack.”

They left the bathroom, childish smiles on their faces as Jack interlaced his fingers with Rhys’.

Down the hall walked Vaughn and Yvette. Yvette pointed. “There he is… Holy shit!”

Vaughn looked triumphant. “I _knew_ it! I told you!”

Rhys laughed as they met. “Yeah…” He looked sheepish at his friends. He glanced at Jack for confirmation before facing them again. “We’ve… Kinda been a thing since-”

“Sophomore year, yeah! I _knew_ it!” Vaughn said. “I told you, Yvette! He was different that year, always smiling and happier than ever!” He turned to Rhys. “I knew you had hooked up, but I just never knew with who, and I didn’t expect it to be Jack!”

Laughing, Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys’ waist. “Yeah, that was my fault. I’m gonna make up for it now.”

All four went into the cafeteria, but Jack left Rhys as they entered. Rhys frowned, unsure what was happening. He gasped when he watched Jack saunter to the stage.

“No!” Rhys covered his mouth. He looked at his friends who were laughing.

“Shit, he really keeps his word,” Vaughn said, impressed.

“Vaughn!” Rhys cried. He looked in horror as Jack climbed those stairs, politely pushing aside the speaker.

His eyes sparkled in Rhys’ direction, a toothy, proud grin greeting the audience. “Yo!” Everyone cheered. This was just Jack clowning around again, he would be the one to steal the show. He took the mic off the stand so he could casually pace across the stage. “You all remember when we were young? How every moment was feared it would be judged? I was a victim of that.” The audience cooed. “No, no, it’s okay, I’ve gotten over it, we all grow up and realize how stupid it is. Things that mattered don’t anymore, or we see that it never actually mattered. Except that I made a mistake back then, something that’s haunted me for fifteen years.” He leaned against the stand, dramatically hanging his head.

Rhys groaned. “I can’t… He’s going to…”

“Yep.” Yvette answered.

“You see, I was cocky, you all remember this.” Everyone cheered. “And I thought that I had everything going for me and I didn’t need to try. I knew I was brilliant, I’m even more brilliant now.” He grinned wider, winking at them. “And I’m even more handsome and charming, so when I found someone who didn’t care about any of that, it was exciting, ya know? They made me work for their attention and called me out on my bullshit. It was intoxicating! But then… Then school ended and we went off to college and I let them go. I didn’t think I’d have to tell them how I felt, that they’d just wait for me. It was the stupidest thought in my life. I was arrogant and it cost me. But don’t cry for me, Argentina! I have found that person again and I have claimed him finally and he is mine!” Jack spread his arms victoriously as everyone cheered, fueled by his enthusiasm. “Yes! I have reclaimed my prize! Rhys Buderbotom!” He called pointed to Rhys.

As everyone looked, Rhys quickly threw his hands away from his pink face. They were stiff at his sides, gripping onto his slacks.

“He has taken my stupid, cocky ass back and I only have one question left to ask him!”

Rhys was frozen, his blood throbbed in his ears as he realized further what was about to happen. His eyes tore from the spot in the wall he’d anchored in to stare murderously at Jack.

“Rhys Buderbotom, love of my life, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
